CBeebiepedia Fanon: Old School Volume 1
Old School, Volume 1 is a 2019 three-disc DVD set collecting programme episodes and presenters' continuity links from 2002-2006 era CBeebies. Old School is marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the channel's classic shows from their childhood. The three discs contain entire days of continuity (launch day (2002), Alphabet (2003), Colours (2004), Shapes (2005), and Numbers (2006)), plus an additional 54 bonus sketches grouped by year. A 16-page booklet is also included. The set contains four slight alterations to the shows because of rights issues. In three of the cases, BBC added replacement material in place of the cut material in order to compensate for them. Each of the complete broadcast days is preceded by a newly produced animated segment in which a character named Jim begins to introduce the episode and is interrupted by an off-screen, elderly-sounding character telling him to stop talking and show the episode. Prior to the start of the Launch Day, the animated character reads a disclaimer for parents stating that "the early days of CBeebies are intended for grownups and may not suit the needs of today's pre-school child". The set was followed by volumes two and three. Disc features Disc 1 * Launch Day (February 11th, 2002) * See if you can remember these shows form your childhood ** Bill and Ben Theme Tune ** Bill and Ben - Flobbadance ** Fimbles - Theme Tune ** Tweenies - Theme Tune ** Tweenies - Have Fun Go Mad ** SpongeBob SquarePants - Theme Tune ** Teletubbies - Theme Tune ** Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh (music video) ** Andy Pandy - Theme Tune ** Andy Pandy - Looby Loo (song) ** School and the Backyard Gang - Theme Tune ** Tikkabilla - Theme Tune ** Tikkabilla - Tikkabilla Jive ** Yoho Ahoy - Theme Tune ** Little Robots - Theme Tune ** Pingu - Theme Tune ** Baby Einstein - Turkish March (from Baby Shakespeare) ** Baby Einstein - Baby Mozart credits roll *** World of Words (complete video) *** Easter Eggs: Chris Jarvis' 2003 video tutorial and behind-the-scenes photos Disc 2 * Alphabet (May 26th, 2003) * See if you can remember these shows from your childhood ** Bits and Bobs - Theme Tune ** The Shiny Show - Theme Tune ** The Shiny Show - Medley ** Angelmouse - Theme Tune ** Step Inside - Theme Ditty ** Come Outside - Theme Tune ** Clifford the Big Red Dog - Theme Tune ** Brum - Theme Tune ** Brum - Get Things Done ** SMarteenies - Theme Ditty ** Ethelbert the Tiger - Theme Tune * World of Colours (complete video) * Colours (June 17th, 2004) * See if you can remember these shows from your childhood ** Playdays - Theme Ditty ** Story Makers - Theme Tune ** Big Cook, Little Cook - Theme Tune ** Big Cook, Little Cook - Clean Up Song ** Boogie Beebies - Theme Tune ** Boogie Beebies - Stretch Yourself Wide (We danced with Boogie Beebies) ** Bob the Builder - Theme Tune ** Bob the Builder - Mambo No 5 CBeebies Car (full video) Disc 3 * Shapes (March 15th, 2005) * See if you can remember these shows from your childhood ** Boo! - Theme Tune ** Boo! - The Shapes Song (Bedroom version) ** Fireman Sam - Theme Tune ** Fireman Sam - The Inventing Shed ** Postman Pat - Theme Tune ** Muffin the Mule - Theme Tune ** Little Red Tractor - Theme Tune ** The Roly Mo Show - Theme Tune ** Something Special - Theme Tune Wake Up Pui! (full video) * Numbers (July 11th, 2006) * See if you can remember these shows from your childhood ** Numberjacks - Theme Tune ** Doodle Do - Theme Tune ** Doodle Do - Collecting Song ** Me Too! - Theme Tune ** Me Too! - Tina's Song ** Lunar Jim - Theme Tune ** Charlie and Lola - Theme Ditty ** The Koala Brothers - Theme Tune Top of the Tots (full video) Notes * The DVD menus and booklet descriptions for Colours and Shapes feature the incorrect air dates for the broadcasts. * The set was produced by Lionsgate and LeapFrog in the United States. Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon